The Two Children Of Provence
by LouisaJane23
Summary: A different plot ending to The Phantom of the Opera 1943. After Unmasking Erique Claudin (Claude Rains), Christine DuBois (Susanna Foster) discovers his true feelings for her. Instead of being crushed to death by the cave in, Claudin is saved and cared for by the loving devotion of Christine.
1. Chapter 1 - Escaping Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from "The Phantom of the Opera 1943"

* * *

**Chapter One – Escaping Death **

Christine DuBois was trembling like a leaf and her heart was pounding with fear. She clutched the back of the chair she was sat in, very tightly. Across the chamber her strange masked captor played on his piano, playing along in time with the orchestra up above in the opera house. The music seemed to have a joyful effect on him. He was wearing the same expression that a man would wear if he had just discovered that the whole world was made of gold. And His eyes kept meeting hers and they seemed to be smiling too.  
The song he was playing along to was so beautiful and also so familiar. "It's strange." She thought "He called that music **_his_** concerto, but it's written round the melody of my song. How can he possibly know it?" She slowly rose to her feet staring hard at her captor's masked face. "Who could this man be?" She thought. "He knows so much about me and my singing, he has claimed to have always helped me, made the chandelier fall on the poor people in audience tonight and loves me so much."

Christine now realized that there was something about him that did seem quite familiar. It was his voice, she had heard that voice before many times. And also the colour of his hair, brown with shades of grey. She thought hard trying to fit all the pieces together. Then in her mind it was like someone had put a light on. "But no!" she thought breathing deep "It couldn't be him." then she remembered that he too had been reported for murder. It all made sense but she found it hard to believe. Yet she could be wrong, the face behind that mask could be another man entirely.

His smiling eyes met hers once again "Sing Christine!" he said gleefully. But Christine stayed frozen where she was, still trembling as she heard that familiar voice. "Sing!" he repeated still full of joy. Christine began to sing along to the tune he was playing. His winning smile was filled with even more joy and happiness. She began to step closer to him. Even though she was still scared, Christine couldn't help it, she had to know who it was behind the mask.  
She came up beside his left shoulder. Still singing she tried to reach towards his mask. But he turned to smile up at her again, she backed away slightly but kept on singing. He turned away again completely consumed by the beautiful music. Christine thought "It's now or never." This time very quickly she grabbed the mask and ripped it from his face. He jumped to his feet breathing deeply with rage then spun round to face her. Christine's blood froze to ice. The skin on the right half of his face was stained red and purple and blistered from what must have been a very bad burn. Still holding the mask in her hand she backed into the cold wall, her fear rising again as she waited for him to explode with anger. But he didn't, he made no sign of lashing out at her. The expression on the good side of his face was just sad.  
Looking at the good side of his face Christine recognized it. She had been right, it was that man she thought was. Erique Claudin.

"No wonder he now wore a mask" she thought as she looked at his burnt face. "But how on earth did this happen to him." But she then remembered that when she had read of him in the paper, it said that his face had been burned by acid. "Poor Claudin, even in his late forties his face had still been so beautiful". So many other things now made sense. He had told her that he had always helped her, which meant it was he who had been paying for all her singing lessons. He had said he loved her, which also explained why he had always been so kind to her whenever they had talked together. But he had never revealed his true feelings to her.

Christine was about to speak when the door flew open and Anatole and Raoul burst in. Claudin froze and his expression became ferocious like a lion about to pounce on it's pray. Raoul pointed his gun at Claudin "Don't move" he warned. Christine wanted to tell Raoul to put the gun down but she couldn't find her voice. Claudin reached behind him and grabbed a sword from on top of the piano. Raoul pulled the trigger but at the same time Anatole pushed Raoul's arm up so that the gun fired at the ceiling. Suddenly that whole place began to cave in. Claudin dropped the sword looking round in fear. Christine quickly reached forward, grabbed Claudin's hand and pulled him towards the door. Claudin may had murdered all those people. Pleyel, Biancarolli and her maid. Even all the people who got crushed by the chandelier. But he had done so much for her, so much that she wanted to thank him for. And she knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he died now.

Just as Christine and Claudin were almost to the door, large chunks of rock fell past them just to their right. Behind her Christine heard Claudin let out a cry of pain. A small chunk hit Christine's shoulder making her cry out but it didn't seem to damage her badly. She moaned but didn't release her grip on Claudin's hand. "CHRISTINE!" Anatole and Raoul cried in terror. "GET HIM OUT!" She screamed. Christine didn't care what happened to her, just as long as she could get poor Claudin to safety. The two men helped both Christine and Claudin out of the chamber. Once they were outside Christine pulled Claudin's arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm round his waist. Supporting him she helped him run for the lake.  
Claudin seemed to be struggling to run but he held her tight and managed to keep up with Christine's pace. She led him over the stone crossing which they had both passed over not long ago. Anatole and Raoul were running right behind the two them. They were both confused why Christine was wanting to save a cold blooded killer, it didn't make any sense to them. Christine heard the splashes as rocks fell from the ceiling into the dark lake. Claudin was wheezing badly at her side "Come on!" she encouraged him "Not far to go then you can rest." He grunted in pain but didn't stop running. Soon all four of them made it to the other side. They hurried through the archway and into the tunnel that led back up above. They stopped and turned to see the last rocks falling and blocking the archway entrance to the lake. At last the rock fall ceased and all was silent.

Christine sighed in relief and helped Claudin sit down on the stone floor. When his face came into view she gasped in terror. There was an open wound on the right side of his forehead where the top of the bad burns were, and blood was dripping down his face. The rocks that had fallen close to them back in his lair had probably hit him. "Oh no, Claudin!" Christine cried placing her hand on his unscarred cheek. His eyes slightly opened and he looked up into her beautiful face "Christine" he sighed and closed his eyes again.  
Christine felt a hand take hold of her arm, she looked up to see Raoul. "Christine come on, we need to get you out of here." Anatole nodded and offered his hand to her. Christine felt anger building up inside her and tears building up in her eyes as she remembered the gunfire. She wrenched her arm free and rose to her feet "How could you?!" she cried "You could have killed us all!" Raoul pointed at Anatole looking shocked. "He pushed my arm, so it's not my fault the bullet hit the ceiling." Anatole looked as if he was about to complain but Christine interrupted. "I was speaking to **_both_** of you." The two men froze with mouths agape. As Christine spoke, tears fell down her cheeks "Anatole may have pushed your arm, but you pulled the trigger Raoul. You both could have killed us all down there. But now thanks to you he's injured." She turned away and knelt back down beside Claudin who was starting to look very pale. She gently pulled him onto her lap stroking his hair "He was never going to hurt me. Because he loves me. And you both know it because you worked it out yourselves…remember?!" Anatole and Raoul couldn't answer because they both knew she was right.

Christine gently stroked his paled cheek. He opened his eyes again and looked up at Christine as if she were an angel of heaven. "Chris...t…ine" he tried to say. "Shh" she whispered continuing to stroke his cheek. Seeing her tears he tried to lift his hand to her face but it fell down to his side. She cradled him to her chest then looked up at the two men who were still standing over them. "The two of you may not have the hearts to understand this man's pain. But please help him, he is near death and needs a doctor's care. Please I beg you, help him." Anatole and Raoul seemed very reluctant to do this. But seeing sadness in the eyes of the girl they both loved, they just couldn't refuse. They came over, took one of Claudin's arms and helped him to his feet. Christine was about to get up when she saw something lay on the floor. It was Claudin's mask, she had completely forgotten that she had still had hold of it and bought it here. Christine picked it up and got to her feet. She led the way through the tunnels and back up to the theatre.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I can't believe I did it. For a long time I have wanted to write a fanfiction story of the 1943 Phantom of the Opera film. But I never got round to it.  
Yesterday an idea came to me and I began writing. It turned out so great that I had to continue.  
I hope you all like the first chapter.  
Let me know in your reviews.  
:) XXX


	2. Chapter 2 - On The Road To Recovery

**Chapter Two - On The Road To Recovery**

When Christine, Anatole and Raoul arrived back above with Claudin who was only half conscious, there had been surprise and shock. Raoul's police squad wanted to take Claudin straight to prison. But Christine had strongly objected "No! Leave him be! This poor man needs a doctor not a jail cell?" She was indeed right. Claudin's wounded forehead was still bleeding and his face was pale as a sheet of paper. There was a shocked silence when they heard Christine DuBois speak her words. "He's a cold blooded murderer! Just let him die!" a man in the crowd shouted. More shouts of agreement followed. Christine glared at the man who had shouted. "You're just as cold blooded **_and _**black hearted to say something like that." She threw back at them. "She's right." Said Anatole who was still holding Claudin up with Raoul. Christine turned and looked at him in surprise. "This man may have murdered but that doesn't mean we should let him die. He is badly injured and close to death." Raoul nodded at Anatole's words. "Yes, Erique Claudin needs to be taken to hospital straight away, can someone please send for a carriage and bring a stretcher." Despite knowing it was Erique Claudin, no one could refuse the orders of Inspector Daubert.

When the stretcher was finally brought over, Raoul and Anatole helped lay Claudin onto it, and cover him with a blanket. They bound the wound on his forehead with two handkerchiefs that were tied together. It was then that Claudin became conscious of his surroundings. When he saw all the people standing round him his eyes went wide and he began to breathe rapidly in panic. Christine hurried to his side and lay her hand on his chest. "Shh, it's alright Claudin" she whispered assuring. He turned his head to face her "They're not going to hurt you, I promise." His breathing calmed. "We're taking you to a hospital. And they'll treat your wounds. Try to rest" he was about to say something but Christine put her finger on his lips. "Shh, rest now". He nodded and closed his eyes again. The two men who had brought in the stretcher now lifted it up. Still holding the mask Christine took Claudin's hand and walked alongside the stretcher. She wasn't going to leave him until he was well. And able to talk to her properly so she could then express her gratitude to him.

Once they were outside, Christine had to let go of his hand as they were lifting the stretcher into the long carriage. Raoul came to Christine's side "You should probably go home Christine. You've been through a lot tonight and need rest." She shook her head "I'm not leaving him" she insisted. Anatole now joined them "I think Christine should go Monsieur. She needs to have her shoulder checked." Christine suddenly remembered the rocks that hit her during the cave-in. She lifted her hand to her shoulder. A stinging pain greeted her touch "Ow!" she winced. And saw that there was blood on her hand. "Yes, best you go to the hospital too." Said Raoul. He took off his cloak and fastened it round her. "Thanks" she said. Anatole took her hand. "If you're spending the night over there, I'll come to visit you tomorrow. And I'll bring you a fresh dress." Christine looked down at her dress which was still stained and filthy with dirt from the underground. "Thanks Anatole, That will be nice of you" Raoul took Christine's other hand which still held the mask "I will be coming too Christine, because there is something important that we will need to discuss." he said. Christine didn't need to ask. She already knew what it would be about. "What will be happening to Claudin" she said in her mind. She nodded to them both and said "Of course. But please don't rush in the morning, because we may sleep in." Raoul and Anatole both kissed the hand they were holding. "Au revoir, Christine" the said together. "Au revoir" she replied and turned away from them to step into the carriage.

Christine settled herself next to Claudin's stretcher and the carriage set off. Although he was covered by the warm blanket he had both his hands rested on his chest. Christine reached forward and took hold of one of them. She felt him gently grip her hand. His eyes were still closed but she could see the faint glint of a smile on his pale face. Just seeing his smile made most of the worry and concern that was consuming her, fade away but not completely. Christine and Claudin weren't alone in the back of the carriage, one of men who had carried the stretcher in was also there and staring at her in complete confusion. He obviously knew about Claudin and were wondering why she was willingly giving him pity. Nonetheless Christine ignored him and held Claudin's hand throughout the journey to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Christine was told that she had to be examined in another room while they treated Claudin. He woke up when they were carrying him out of the carriage and into the building. His eyes were still filled with fear as he stared at his surroundings. When he saw that Christine was walking beside him still holding his hand he relaxed a bit. "Don't worry" she assured him kindly "They're going to fix you up Claudin. I won't be far away." He tried to nod in response but couldn't seem to manage it. Christine followed them to the room where they were going to treat him. She called for the nurse to come out and said to her "Please can you all be kind to Monsieur Claudin. Despite what you all know about him, he has been a victim as much as the others." The nurse nodded "Of course we will dear, that's all we ever are. Our job is to cure those who are injured. And if we weren't kind, we wouldn't be doing our job." She went back in the room closing the door behind her. And Christine followed a doctor to a room not far down the corridor.  
Her shoulder wasn't badly hurt. She had only received a few scrapes and a bruise. But the doctor told her that they would heal in a few days. She waited while they gently cleaned her shoulder and applied some clean dressing to it. When they were finished Christine requested that she wanted stay the night. The doctors replied that she could if she really needed to. And she also requested that she and Claudin were to have a room together. This was all arranged.

Later on Christine was in a hospital bed chamber laying on one of the two beds waiting for Claudin. She was changed into a fresh white night dress and her golden hair was let loose. She wasn't sleeping, she was just laid back on the pillows holding Claudin's mask in her hands. It was all she had of him and somehow, holding it made her feel closer to him. Christine had been waiting for almost half an hour in the bed chamber but it felt more like all night to her. When they did eventually turn up they were pushing Claudin in a wheelchair and he did look much better. His forehead was bandaged and colour was back in his cheeks, but he seemed to be dozing sleepily. Christine watched them as they took him behind a screen to dress him into fresh pyjamas, then help him comfortably into the bed next to her. The nurse came over to her and said "He's going to be fine now don't you worry dear." Christine was relieved to hear that "How bad was his wound?" she asked. "Just a bad scrape wound, but luckily his skull wasn't damaged in any way. I'm afraid we can't do anything about his face burns though." Christine nodded. "He just needs good bed rest now and so do you." Christine nodded again and the nurse patted her shoulder "Sleep well dear, if you need anything just ring the bell beside your bed" she said. "Thank you" Christine replied. The nurse and all the others left the room, switching off the gas lamps as they went. The room wasn't in complete darkness now because the moon was shining through the window with a beautiful luminous glow.

Christine got down from her bed and came to sit on the edge of Claudin's bed. She knew he needed bed rest but he had to know she was now there with him. "Claudin" she whispered touching his shoulder. He opened his eyes sleepily and slowly turned his head to face her. "Christine, is that you?" he whispered. Christine smiled "Yes, I'm here now." His own smile came to is face and he reached up to place his hand over hers on his shoulder. The two of them didn't say anything for a few moments, allowing the night-time silence to consume them. Finally Christine said "You must rest now Claudin. I will be in the bed next to you, so don't think I will be leaving." He nodded and squeezed her hand.  
Christine then did something which she had wanted to do many times after she and Claudin had chatted together. And after she had removed his mask and recognized him down in the lair. She leaned forward and kissed his unscarred cheek. His eyes were wide with surprise when she leaned back, but his smile returned. "Oh, Christine" he sighed in contentment. She smiled too and rubbed his shoulder. She got into her own bed and pulled the warm covers over her. As she was about to settle down she heard Claudin whisper "Goodnight Christine, my darling." She smiled in the darkness and whispered back "Goodnight… Erique". It was the first time she had ever called him by his first name and it felt good. She closed her eyes and dropped off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Thank you for your reviews __**Masked Man 2 **__and __**Fireballmaddie**__. _

_Because these reviews came quite quick, and because this chapter was already done I decided to post it straight away. I haven't written the next chapter yet so it might take some time. Once again thank you for telling me how much you like this story, it has put a big smile on my face. :)  
But please keep it going :D  
XXX_


	3. Chapter 3 - Sunlight

**Chapter Five – Sunlight's Warmth**

When Christine opened her eyes the room was filled with morning light. Through the window she saw that the sun was behind the clouds. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. She felt her bandaged shoulder, it was a little sore where her fingers touched but it wasn't stinging anymore. Claudin was still sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her. His chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed. Christine smiled to herself and looked up at the clock which said ten past nine in the morning. It was then she remembered that Anatole and Raoul would be coming to see her. But Raoul's visit would be more than just seeing if she was well. He would be discussing what was going to happen to Claudin. Christine's heart started pounding with fear, she knew that the police wanted to imprison Claudin for his crimes. Yet he somehow wasn't all evil. If he had been, he would have killed her too when he took her down below.  
Christine brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms round them. There somehow had to be a way to help Claudin walk away peacefully from this, there had to be. Surely they wouldn't arrest him if she didn't want to press charges against him. But there was another problem there, the families and friends of the murdered people would definitely press charges. One opinion alone is no match against many others. Christine had to hold back her tears.

Her thoughts then turned to why she was so desperate to save Claudin. She already knew it was because she wanted to repay him for all that he had done for her. But she couldn't say it was because she was in love with him. Claudin was forty-eight years old and Christine was in her early twenties. It would be ridiculous for them to have that kind of relationship with such a big age gap between them. But Claudin **did** have those feelings towards her, Christine couldn't deny it. And there were two others who were also in love with her. Anatole and Raoul. Christine had known that for a long time, because they both behaved like rivals whenever they were both talking to her. In truth though, Christine didn't have the same feelings for them. She loved them both as loyal friends but not as boyfriends. She knew that she would have to tell them that when they both arrived to see her. Despite the events that had happened the night before in the underground lair, Christine hoped that they would help her with saving Claudin's life sentence. Anatole would surely understand, it had been he that had thought if she'd sang last night they would have avoided disaster. That had been Claudin's wish, he'd told Christine himself. And Raoul was one of the police so he would have the power to let his voice be heard. But would it be what she wanted to hear? She didn't know of course. But there might be some hope. Both men had helped her get Claudin back above and stopped there police arresting Claudin straight away. All Christine could do was wait and hope.

She picked up his mask from the bedside table, leaned back against the wall and looked back at the still sleeping Claudin. He didn't look like the Phantom anymore. He was just a poor sad man who needed help. To ease her mind from the sadness, Christine decided to think of what she would do if everything worked out and he was freed. Claudin couldn't go off on his own, he probably had nowhere else to go. He could come and live with her, it was probably the only choice there was. No one else would offer him sanctuary. It would be alright because Christine did own the house where she lived. In her late father's will, he had left her enough money for the house. And her wages she earned from the opera house she used for home comforts and food. She had more than enough to pay to take care of him. And she had a spare room he could stay in. It could all work. But it all hanged on what would happen today.

Claudin slowly began to wake up. Christine placed the mask back down and sat up in bed again watching him. Claudin gently rubbed his eyes and sat up on his elbow. "Morning" Christine greeted him. When Claudin caught her eye, the same smile he had worn the night before returned. "Good morning, my darling." He said happily. "How are you feeling?" Christine asked. Claudin touched the bandage on his forehead. "Not too bad, my darling. How's your shoulder?" he asked with a hint of strong concern in his voice. Christine smiled and placed her hand over it. "Only feels a little sore when I touch it. But otherwise it's healing beautifully." Relief bloomed in his eyes.

Her smile dropped a little and she turned her gaze to the ground. "What's wrong, my child" Claudin asked with concern returning. Christine remembered the last time when Claudin had expressed his concern for her. It was all those weeks ago when she had not appeared on stage from the third act curtain call. Telling him of her worry for him surely wouldn't hurt. She lifted her gaze back up to him. "I'm worried about what's going to happen now. To you" Claudin didn't answer he seemed to be frozen in place. She got out of bed and came to sit beside him. "You have done so much for me in the past by paying for all my singing lessons. I owe you so much in return for that, and I couldn't bear it if they try to take you away from me now." Again there was a moment of silence between them until he finally said. "Well now they have me here, there's surely guards posted round here. If so, I can't see any way how I can escape it." Christine could feel tears building up in her eyes. She placed her hand over Claudin's shoulder. "I couldn't bear it if they hurt you Claudin." His gentle eyes came up to meet hers and they seemed to smile at her.

At that same moment the sun broke free of the clouds and filled the room with warm light. He turned to look at it and soaked in warmth. Then he looked back at Christine, her golden hair glowing in the sunlight. He placed his hand over her unbandage left shoulder. "Oh Christine, it feels like forever since I last felt sunlight on my skin. In all those days I was hidden in the opera house **_you_** were my sun. The only brightness and warmth I had." Christine's smile returned and one tear fell from her eye down her cheek. Claudin gently wiped it a way with his thumb "Don't cry, my little one" he said kindly. This is what Christine had missed so much. It was the same comforting words a father would give his child. Claudin was old enough to be her father and Christine liked looking at him that way. But the loving feelings he had for her were not the same.  
Christine couldn't hold back any longer, she slowly leaned forward and wrapped her arms round him in a warm hug, resting her head on his left shoulder. Claudin wrapped his arms round her in turn. This was what he had dreamed of for so long, to hold her in his arms. Christine knew this, any man would want to hold the girl he loved. It was also a wonderful feeling for her. The loving touch of his hands on her skin was not the same as when Anatole or Raoul touched her. Christine now wished there wasn't such a big age gap between her and Claudin. Because it was almost as if they were meant to be. But it wasn't that way. Christine couldn't hold her tears back and began to cry into his shoulder. "Christine! My darling" He exclaimed reaching up to stroke her golden hair which was soft against his unscarred cheek. He gently rocked her back and forth whispering words of comfort in her ear. "Erique, I know you love me, in a romantic way. But surely you know that we can't be together in that way. Because we both have a big age gap." "I do know Christine, but that has never changed my feelings for you." Christine felt two more tears fall from her eyes. "I wish I was a bit older, or you were a bit younger. Things could then be so easy." She wept. "If things weren't easy, you wouldn't have kissed me last night and you wouldn't be in my arms right now. I'm already getting everything I have dreamed of." He was right, this was nice enough. Because it was love.

Christine pulled back to look at Claudin properly. "Anatole and Raoul are going to be here very soon to see me. And they're going to be discussing what it going to happen." His expression went blank and he looked down at the floor. "I've done so much bad, all over your success. There will be no way out of this for me. But I shall treasure this moment with you and keep it with me for comfort when I am behind bars." Christine's heart pounded with fear and she gripped his warm hands "No Claudin! You mustn't think like that. I'm going to try everything to help you out of this. I know you're not an evil person and you don't deserve to be locked up." Claudin gave a small smile and shook his head. "I've broken the law Christine. There will be no way I can just walk away from this. Even if you could save me from my prison sentence I will have nowhere to go." Christine smiled and placed her hand on his unscarred cheek. "There is a way for everything Erique. If you do walk away from this you won't have nowhere to go. You could come and live with me…if you want to that is." Claudin was frozen with surprise for a few seconds. Then he smiled and touched her cheek "I would love that Christine." He said quietly. Christine smiled widely and they leaned in hugging each other again.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Hi guys! Happy New Year to you. _

_I Hope you have a Very Merry Christmas. I had such a GREAT one and was so busy, which is why it's been a while since I last posted. Anyway I decided to write a much longer chapter and include a loving moment between Claudin and Christine, I hope you like it._

_Let me know what you think in your reviews. :D _


End file.
